Remembering My Katie
by Gibbs.Girl121
Summary: 20 years later they have another memorial service to celebrate the life of Kate Todd.


Authors Note: don't belong to me. This was originally a eulogy I wrote for the 20th anniversary of my Nan's death. Re-reading it the other day, I realised there's a story in here somewhere. So here goes...

As I slowly albeit unsteadily walk to the podium the nerves set in, I understand why we're having this memorial service on the 20 year anniversary of Kate's death. The truth is, none of us ever really got over it. Kate died so tragically and we never got a chance to say goodbye. I see Rachel Cranston, sitting with Kate's family minus Sam, Kate's dad who died last year to cancer.

I see Abby and Tim huddled together with their 3 adorable children now in their teens. Tony and Jessie ( a fiery red head he met and married on a whirlwind and his ideal soulmate) bouncing baby Caitlin 'Kate' on Tony's lap while Jessie nurses her heavily pregnant belly. Just like her namesake she is an eager one, ready to take on the world. Ziva and Callen from the L.A office Are huddled together with unspoken love in their eyes.

"20 years ago today in the small hours of the afternoon, you lost your final battle and the world lost a wonderful, loving kind-hearted woman. I was only 48&amp;1/2 years old and Katie was gone. Without knowing it at the time, you became one of the most influential people in my life. You helped me shaped me, how I changed and what is yet to come. Many of the things that make me who I am, I learnt from you.

You loved fully and wholeheartedly, fiercely and protectively. Family and faith was important to you, values you made sure you left in your legacy to the world. Which you passed onto us all. I'll make sure everyone who knew you, knew you loved them and never let them forget it. Or you! In the years to come I'll share stories of you and your life. I'll tell them stuff they never knew. After all, you weren't just my lover, but their frien and you were gone!

I'm sure you complained about life (even if it was just to yourself) You played the hand you were dealt. Even when the odds were stacked against you. You were very community orientated and I always admired you for that. I admire your strengths and I know what you gave up for us to be together. You taught me to love unconditionally and wholeheartedly, to accept for people for who they are, no matter what.

We shared a love of animals - especially dogs. And the love of a good book. You helped change me into a better person. We shared many stories and books together. You taught me to cook and ignited my love for cooking and food. Helping you cook stir fries and whatever other creation we could come up. Our food creations are famous and every time someone cooks, I'll think of you and smile at the memory of you teaching me how to do it right.

I am blessed to have so many wonderful other memories of you, (much more than the other agents and friends. Maybe even some of your family. But of course we spent a lot more time together). Our house you made your home away from home, even your home for a short while. Memories of playing with your dog in the backyard. You helped look after me when I got sick. You offered advice but never pushed. Over 20 years later and for the record you were right and your remedies still work every time I have get run down. I remember your lime green walls in the toilet and how you loved the colour. I remember the white Christmas tree and the Lino in the lounge. I remember the massive jar of lollies on the bench and massive bag of lollipops stashed the cupboard. I remember the tree in the back yard infested with the spitfire bugs and your fish tank full of gold fish. I remember your matching elephant statues that now sit proudly, at the home we once shared. I remember the trips to town and out of town. The trips to hospitals for various ailments. Even playing all day cards on the floor beside you while we shared a glass of wine. Even as the end grew near (unbeknown to us) you remained true to yourself. I remember the lions club meetings, the neighbour hood watch meetings and the tenants association meetings.

My favourite memory by far is the day at the zoo. You were at peace among the animals and so carefree. At the time, it was just another day, but now I'm older and wiser it's so much more.

We miss you so much and love you even more. You're even in good company up there now reunited with our unborn child we miscarried, my late wife Shannon and daughter Kelly, Mike Franks, Jenny Shepard, Chris Pacci,our wonderful and our beloved Dr Ducky Mallard and your beloved father SAM. Thinking of you today, I'm blessed to have you looking down on me and watching over me. It's nice knowing you're in my corner.

Enjoy your yellow roses - the colour of sunshine they always remind me of you. Just like the song.

I look up at the heavens above and see Kate smiling back at me. I know tonight is the night I'll reunited with her in Gods loving arms.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs died in his sleep during an afternoon nap that day. Died of a broken heart, but surrounded by his loving NCIS family and their families.


End file.
